Rose and the Violin
by namibear0205
Summary: The characters in the story is a mixture of some anime, hope you'll like it :) This is a story about a girl who was heart broken and fall in love again with an anonymous player...


_The air is so cold, but it's like someone is whispering in my ears. I'm in the garden again, where I first saw him standing in front of the roses. His not here tonight, but his violin is in here. I remember the first tune I heard from his violin "romance." (Suddenly a tune caught my attention that made me remember everything, "Ave Maria.")_ ~month before

**-****CHAPTER I****- The Transfer Student and the Magical University**

**(School bell ringing)**

**Korin:** Oh no! I'm gonna be late again! (PACK) OUCH OUCH!I'm so sorry, I'm not paying attention!

**Youhei:** No, it's not your fault, it's mine, here let me help you, here are your books.

**Korin:** _(Whatduh! His eyes are sparkling, his cheeks are like the cheeks of a doll, his lips are like a rose, his smile is so charming)_ Tha-Tha- Thank you!

**Youhei:** Gotta go; see you around and sorry again! (With an innocent smile)

**Korin:** Good morning, sorry I'm late! (The whole class is laughing)

**Hanon:** Korin, your not yet late, our sensei is not here yet.

**Korin:** Really! But why is Ms. Mizuki is not yet here?

**Hanon:** I don't know, ohh here she comes. (The whole class greets her)

**Ms. Mizuki:** Ok class, I want to introduce a new friend to all of you, Youhei come in!

**Korin:** _(Ohh my gosh, his the guy this morning)_

**Youhei:** Hi! I'm Youhei Li, 16 years old, February 14, 1996 is my birthday, I used to live at Italy but now I'm living here. I have two older sisters and one older brother, my parents died last year, so me and my siblings are standing on our own… And…

**Ms. Mizuki:** Ooppss… I think your introduction will be finished next year, so let's continue your introduction at our free time, sit at the back beside Ms. Korin.

**Youhei:** Yes ma'am! By the way, it's an honor to be here and to be part of your class, thank you! (Everyone is laughing) Hi Korin, so that's your name, I'm really sorry about this morning.

**Korin:** Huh? You still remember me? Even though it just took a minute? It's fine and I'm sorry as well

**Youhei:** Of course! Hey Korin, What's our section again?

**Korin:** You will write there "3-1 Gen. Div."

**Youhei:** What's with the Gen. Div.?

**Korin:** Ohh it stands for General Division, because in our academy there are different divisions like Music Division, Art Division, Sports Division, and etc…

**Youhei:** Ahhh… I see, hey can you please explain to me later about the Divisions?

**Korin:** Yah sure…later at lunch break.

**Youhei:** Thanks

**(After one hour… School bell ringing… Lunch Break…)**

**Korin:** The Music Division is for music students, there they can learn more about music, besides there world are full of music.. The Arts Division are for students who are talented at arts, drama is also included in the Arts Division.. Some of the paintings here are from Arts Div…. Sports Division are for the athletes who are competing in various competition nationwide… General Division are for all around… Before entering the academy, there's an application for every Division, if you passed you will be in the Division that you choice, if you fail but still got high score, you will be at the General Division…

**Youhei:** So you failed the exam or you just don't take the exam?

**Korin:** I really don't take the exam, how about you Mr. Li, why are you in the General Division, could it be… you failed? _(With a slight smile) _

**Youhei:** Me? Well… I'm a multi-talented person you know… I'm talented at sleeping, eating, chatting, playing at the rain, watching T.V., eating and sleeping again… (With a huge and charming smile) just kidding… I really don't take the exams, I just don't like to take it… and hey! Stop calling me Mr. Li we're friends now right… you can call me Youhei, ok Korin…

**Korin:** Ahhh… yah… we're friends, and I'm honor to be your friend Li, I mean Youhei , let's go back to our classroom before the bell rang…

**Youhei:** Let me help you with your books… _(He was walking like a model)_

**-****CHAPTER II****- The Magical University Festival and the Heartrob Boys**

**(At the classroom...)**

**Hanon:** Hey Korin, you and Li are getting closer, hey he just transfer this morning if you forgot…. (With some kind but jealous smile)

**Korin:** Hmph… you must be joking Hanon… me and Youhei? I'm just touring him around… and beside, I'm so over in love after the break-up _(I'm smiling now not like before when the topic is break-up)_

**Hanon:** Hahaha… I didn't mean love, silly… gotcha… so tell me the truth, we're best friends and like twins after all, do you like Li?

**Korin:** I like him to be my friend, that's all! _(With a close eyes, but serious face then I open my eyes while smiling at her I wink)_

**Ms. Mizuki:** Ok…. Stop chattering… go back to you sit Ms. Korin, Ms. Hanon…

**Korin & Hanon:** Yes ma'am! _(Then we laugh before going back to our sit)_

**Ms. Mizuki: **Ohh… yah… before I forgot, the Magical University festival is almost near, every class representative will have a meeting on the meeting room at exactly 3P.M. so who will go, is it Ms. Kotomi or Mr. Takahisa?

**Hanon:** Ms. Mizuki, I have a suggestion, how about both of them go, besides, when there decisions combine, a great idea is made, right?

**Ms. Mizuki:** That's a great suggestion Ms. Hanon, so Ms. Kotomi and Mr. Takahisa will go…

**Youhei:** Hey Korin, what's with the festival? Everyone seems to be very excited and happy… tell me… tell me…

**Korin:** the M.U. festival? Well… it's natural that everyone is very excited and happy… it's a 2 weeks no class, no, it's actually 3 weeks no class, because we will have 1 week for the preparation and 2 weeks to have fun… Every class will have a booth, and every division will have a game for everyone… on the last 2 days, there will be a moonlight dance, where in, you're the one who will choose who you want to dance with, and in the last day, there still a moonlight dance but it's more romantic and everything..

**Youhei:** Huh? Why? What's the difference?

**Korin: **On the last day and the final moonlight dance, the boys will confess there love on the girl they like, well speaking of confession, Hanon got the title Ms. Popularity because almost all the guys here at M.U. are in love at Hanon…

**Youhei:** Ahh… I see… there's no doubt that Hanon is Ms. Popularity, she's beautiful and cute, intelligent, sweet and friendly…

**Korin:** He-Hey! You like Hanon, am I right?

**Youhei:** W-Wh-What are you saying?

**Ms. Mizuki:** Ms. Korin! Mr. Youhei! How long will the two of you going to chit-chat over there?!

**Korin & Youhei:** Sorry Ms. Mizuki!

**(School Bell Ringing….)**

**Ms. Mizuki: **Ok class, see you all on Monday!

**Kazuki:** Hey Youhei! I'm Kazuki this is Ryoga, Vincent, Killua, and Jirou… well, because of our popularity among girls, we become the "Heartrob Boys", wanna join us?

**Youhei:** Well…. I'm not popular and I'm also new here, but I like to join you guys and become friends…

**Jirou:** Hahaha… friends, Heartrob boys are no friends, we're brothers, well not biologically but still we're brothers….

**Kazuki:** Hey, it's Hanon and Korin, let's greet them….

**Heartrob Boys:** Hi Hanon! Hi Korin!

**Hanon:** Ohh… if it isn't the Heartrob Boys and Youhei, hi to the six of you! hey Korin, let's go to the garden

**Korin:** Yah…? Hey…which garden?

**Hanon:** To the Music Division Garden, of course…. Let's listen to their music as well, ok, let's go now…

**-CHAPTER III- Who is playing in the garden?**

**(At the garden….)**

**Korin: **_(The music is so beautiful as always. They are playing their instrument that like their world is revolving on it. As always, we went here to see Train, Train is one of the greatest music students here, and Hanon have a huge crush on Train since first year… and hey… Train got a crush on Hanon as well, last year he confessed to Hanon, but his not yet courting Hanon…) _Ohh… Hanon… here he comes…his walking towards our direction…

**Train:** Hi Hanon, how are you today? _(He kneeled and holds Hanon's hands and smile like what he is always doing after his confession)_

**Hanon: **Hey Train, stand up please, everyone is looking at us again, I'm fine, how about you Train, how are you today? You played so well again, as always. What did you just played right now, and is it a trumpet, the instrument you played?

**Train:** Hey… Hey… one by one… I'm fine as well, very fine…. Thank you, I played "Jupiter", yes I used the trumpet today… I don't care what they think, as long as you are happy…

**Korin:** Ehem… Hey Hanon, I'm just going to the glass house, ok…. See you later Hanon, Train…. _(I walk with a smile, on my way to the glass house, I heard a violin, a violin I'm sure I heard before. I close my eyes and follow the sound of the violin, then suddenly, it stop… I open my eyes and shouted) _Hey! Wait! Who are you? Where are you? Please…. Show yourself….. Please! _(I looked around, but the only thing I found was the shadow… the music he played is like the music I heard three years ago…I still remember it, but I don't know the title of the music he played last three years, just now, he/she just played "Canon"… I wonder who he/she is…but for some reason, there is something telling me that he's a guy and I know him, but who is? I walk and walk, not paying attention to where I'm going…) _(PACK!) Ouch! Ouch! I'm so sorry! I'm not paying attention that's why….

**Youhei:** Ohh it's you Korin, I'm sorry, ohh my, your knee is bleeding, can you stand?

**Korin:** I'm fine, I can stand…. AWW! OUCH!

**Youhei:** No! You are not fine at all! Let me carry you to the clinic!

**Korin:** Wait! Wait! I can walk…. Ahh… hey put me down….

**Youhei: **No! You can't walk, you can't stand even stand… just be quiet… Wait….

**Korin:** What's wrong? I'm heavy, right?

**Youhei:** No…You are not heavy at all…. UMH… Which way is the clinic?

**Korin: **_(I laugh and smile at him while saying the direction of the clinic… he is so serious, I wonder if something is bothering him… but still, he is so handsome whatever expression he have on his face… I keep on staring at him the whole time…)_

**(At the clinic…)**

**Youhei: **(KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!) Is there anyone here? My friend needs treatment…. Hello?

**Korin:** I think there's no one in here Youhei… the bandage is over there…

**Youhei:** You sit still here at the bed, ok… I'm just gonna clean this towel and wash it so I can clean your wound….

**Korin:** Thanks!

**Youhei:** Hey Korin! I noticed that you we're staring at me the whole time…is there anything wrong?

**Korin:** _(He is asking me seriously but he is still smiling, jeez, and I thought I was very careful while staring at him so that he will not notice it… should I ask him of what I was thinking before? Well….here goes nothing….)_ Well…Ahm…I just notice a while ago that you are so serious, it is like you were thinking of something very deep… may I ask if you have problems? Is there anything I can do to help you? You can tell me…

**Youhei: **Ohh…so that's the reason why you are staring at me…well… I really don't have problems…I'm just thinking…should I start working….because my 2 older sisters already have there own family, while my older brother will be getting married next month… so… I'm thinking that I will live my life alone now…

**Korin:** I see, so where do you live right now with who?

**Youhei:** I'm living alone at the condominium, near the park, there, feeling better now?

**Korin:** Yes, thank you, let's go back to the classroom?

**Youhei:** Sure, let me help you with your things… wait… don't react or complain, let me do this for a while... _(He wink at me with a melting smile)_

**Korin:** *sigh* Ok! I won't complain…but only for today, ok! _(He didn't response at what I said…he holds my hand and back while his carrying my bag…how I wish all the boys are like him…as we walk inside the Music Division Garden….I heard a song coming from near by…I close my eyes and listen very carefully…because…I know I heard it before…at the T.V.) _

**Youhei: **"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything is alright, when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise. When you look me in the eyes…."

**Korin:** WOW! You know that song? Hey… you got a great voice… are you on a choir or in a band before?

**Youhei:** No…No…I just love to sing by myself or with someone special…do you like the song? When you look e in the eyes by Jonas Brothers…

**Korin:** Ahh… yah… I like the song… so that was the title… _(I smiled at him, while thinking…wait…did…did he just said with someone special…so does this mean I'm special for him…my gosh…)_

**Youhei:** He-Hey! You are blushing… I wonder what you're thinking…

**Korin:** Well… I'm thinking if I'm special to you…oh no! _(I bite my lips, my gosh… I spilled out what I'm thinking…I don't have face to show to him now….please….someone kill me…..)_

**Youhei:** Of course…you are special to me…you're my friend, and now we're closer….even though I'm just new here…and you're the first one here that I open up, my life… _(His smile is so honest…)_

**Korin: **Thank you…I'm…I'm so flattered…Thank you…

**Youhei:** You know what… I'll be the top record holder on what you're doing…

**Korin:** Huh? What top record holder?

**Youhei:** Of your thank you… you always thanking me… while you shouldn't, we're friends, always remember that you will always be my friend, no matter what happen, I'm always gonna believe in you…

**Korin: **_(I'm so speechless…I don't know what to say to him…I just smile at him… We talk all the time until we reach the classroom… Sakujun of the music div. is here…I wonder why he is here…hmm…Sakujun is the 3__rd__ of the greatest Music div. student, like Train, he is very popular among girls here and all the boys envy him…his handsome and intelligent and talented…Hanon got a little crush on him, ehem…me? Well…I also got a little crush on him….but, he got a girlfriend name Azumi, one of the popular girls here in campus…)_

**Youhei: **Hey Korin, whose that guy, that guy with a long orange hair?

**Korin:** Ohh…that guy, his Sakujun…a music student…he is the boyfriend of our muse Azumi…

**Youhei:** Ohh… I see….so if he got a girlfriend, why is he keep on staring at you…he even stares at me with an evil looks…what's his problem!

**Korin:** Huh? He is what? Ohh… yahh… I wonder why he is staring at us? Well… anyway… let's go to our chairs now, shall we Youhei?

**Youhei:** Yeah…

**Korin:** _(Now that I think of it… he's been staring at us for some time now… and Youhei is kinda strange after he saw Sakujun staring at us… ahhh… he's coming right here…)_

**Sakujun:** Hey, Korin how are you? And you.. you must be Youhei… Youhei Li? Am I right?

**Korin:** _(he's staring Youhei, like he wants to tell him something, but what?) _I'm fine Sakujun, thanks for asking, and how about you, how are you? Umhh… yes… he is Youhei… _(they stare at each other…it's like there will be trouble soon..)_

**Sakujun:** Hi Youhei, nice to meet you, do you like to join me and Train after class?

**Youhei:** It's nice to meet you too, Sakujun… sure… I'll join you and Train after class, ohh.. is it ok with you Korin?

**Korin:** well of course, it's ok with me, and it will be great, you will get new friends again

_(I smile at him like he is the only one I'm talking to.. after class, Youhei went to the Music Division… while me and Hanon went to the park to meet the Heartrob Boys) _

Hey Hanon….

**Hanon:** Yes, what is it?

**Korin:** Do you hear the violin playing Canon this afternoon at the Music Division garden?

**Hanon:** Huh? No… but I saw Sakujun with his violin this afternoon, maybe he's the one playing it… hey… now that you mention it, I heard Sakujun and Azumi broke up today… and beside of that, I also saw Youhei at the glass house… hmm… why did you ask anyway?

**Korin:** Well, do you remember the music I heard 3 years ago… the violin I heard from the glass house but I didn't had the chance to know who is playing it…

**Hanon:** Yahh.. I remember it, why?

**Korin:** Well, I think he's here… I heard the same music this afternoon…. But, I still don't know who is it…

**Hanon:** Same music? I thought, you don't know the song from 3 years ago…

**Korin:** Yahh… I don't know, what I'm saying, same music from his heart, so warm and gentle… so beautiful…

**Hanon:** Hey Korin, does this mean you are falling in love with this anonymous player? I wonder who he is?

**-CHAPTER IV- Break-up? Picture? Yuri?**

**Korin:** _(Hanon is smiling at me like she wants to hear from me that I'm already falling in love with the anonymous player) _Well… Maybe I am… _(I just smile while walking)_

**Hanon:** Ohh…hey… there they are! HEY! HBC! (Heartrob Boys Company)

**Heartrob Boys:** Hey Korin! Hanon! Over here!

**Ryoga:** Hey… did you already heard from other students about our dear friend Kazuki?

**Hanon:** Hear what Ryoga? Me and Korin didn't hear any news about Kazuki… what is it? What is it?

**Korin:** _(Ohh yahh! Now that they are talking about Kazuki, he's not here, wonder why? Maybe it's because of the news they are talking about…)_

**Vincent:** Well, Kazuki is going to have a battle with Sakujun… well… a music fight tomorrow after class in front of the gate's fountain…

**Hanon:** Huh? Kazuki is going to what? Why? Hey let me guess… Kazuki found out that Sakujun got a crush on Korin, am I right?

**Ryoga:** You got it right! It will be an interesting fight….

-Everyone is laughing except for the dazed Korin-

**Hanon:** Huh? Why is it interesting fight?

**Ryoga:** Well… it's a battle between 2 guys who we're in love with Korin since 1st year… and… we all don't know that Kazuki can play an instrument… do we?

**Korin:** Hey! Why is my name being mention there?

**Jirou:** tsk…tsk…tsk… Korin, Korin, Korin… don't tell us that you didn't notice it before?

**Korin:** Notice what? Hey… your making fun at me again….

**Ryoga:** Hahaha…. We just want to see you smile…. Your acting kinda weird ever since you sit there… well… about Kazuki and Sakujun… they are both in love with you since 1st year… maybe you didn't notice it because Sakujun got a girlfriend and Kazuki is a childish and friendly to everyone… but hey Korin… tell us the truth, between Kazuki and Sakujun, who do you like more?

**Korin: **_(I really can see that they are all worried about me, so I should show them that I'm ok) _Thanks guys… well…they really great at hiding it…oh look… it's Azumi… Hey Azumi! _(We are all staring at her, convincing her to join us because she's alone and seems so lonely)_

**Azumi: **Hello to all of you…

**Korin: **_(we all know that she wants to cry, especially now, they just broke up this afternoon) _are you ok Azumi? _(what am I saying, of course she's not ok)_

**Azumi: **yahh… I'm fine…. _(she stretch her hands with a smile) _good thing that Sakujun broke up with me… _(she was laughing like she really want this to happen)_

**Hanon: **What do you mean?

**Azumi: **Well, my first love come back from England… he also confess his love to me, I love him too but because I have a boyfriend when he confess, I just said to him that wait for my answer…

**Killua: **Wow Azumi… so does this mean that if Sakujun didn't broke up with you, you're the one who will broke up with him…

**Azumi: **Yes, Killua, you are absolutely right… ohh… it's already 7, hey let's go home now, shall we?

**Korin: **Yahh… _(we all agree to go home now, the heartrob boys walk the three of us home… but I'm still thinking, who is the anonymous player)_

**-the next day-**

**Korin: **Good morning… what's for breakfast? _(I asked with a sleepy voice)_

**Mother: **Pancake with milk… I'm going to work now, I might be late going home tonight, so don't wait for me anymore, ok…

**Korin: **_(My mom is a secretary at the hotel… after the death of my father, my mom's souters came out… the door bell keep ringing, wonder who is it?) _Wait a second! Who is it?

**Hanon: **It's us Korin, Hanon and the Heartrob boys with Youhei…

**Korin: **_(With who? I didn't expect that he will be coming as well… well anyway… it's rude if I will not open the door…) _and what are you all doing here? _(with a serious face, but with a smile…)_

**Hanon: **Well…isn't it obvious, we're here to fetch you…

**Korin: **Hello! Its 3 hours early to go to school, what will we do if we're already there?

**Hanon: **Well…how about you let us in first…

**Korin: **Oh yahh…hehe…have a sit…

**Hanon:** Korin… where's auntie?

**Korin: **HEY! Don't look at the photo album, it's so embarrassing! _(I shouted at the Heartrob Boys) _well… mom went to work just now… why do you ask Hanon?

**Hanon: **Nothing… hey… look at this photo Youhei… this was taken when we we're at grade school… Korin is so cute at this one, take a look….

**Youhei: **yahh.. She's really cute, even now… ahh.. Who's this guy, the one who is holding a rose?

**Hanon: **Ohh that… that's Yuri… Yuri Shibuya…

**-CHAPTER V- The Battle….**

**Hanon: **Ohh that… that's Yuri… Yuri Shibuya… Korin's ex-boyfriend… they broke up 3 years ago and 2 years ago… Yuri… died… the reason why Yuri broke up with Korin and said hurtful words is to make Korin mad at him so that when the time he dies… she will be just fine…

**Youhei: **does this mean…Yuri…knew all along that he is going to die?

**Jirou: **Yes…Yuri is one of us, one of the Heartrob Boys, actually, we we're childhood friends…

**Killua: **Yuri is a very nice guy and was deeply in love with Korin…he always teased Korin until she cries, but he always the one who can make Korin smile…

**Vincent: **Every time someone's bullying Korin, he is always there to protect her…no matter who you are, as long as you made Korin cry, for sure, you will taste the feeling of hell…

**Korin: **Hey! Guys, what are you all talking about just now? Share it with me! Hey! Here's some juice…

**Kazuki:** ohh it's… nothing Korin… hehehe… it's really nothing… hey did you already take a bath?

**Korin:** _(hmmm…. They are all acting so strange… Youhei is serious while looking… ohhh no! my photo album!) _Did you guys just took another picture from my photo album?

**All: **no… of course not! Hehehe…

**Korin:** Well anyway.. I'm just gonna go upstairs to change… Kazuki, I heard you gonna have fight later… good luck! _(I went upstairs to change and leave them for a while) _Hey.. shall we go now? _(I ask them softly..)_

**Kazuki: **Yahh…sure…wow! Korin… your so… so cute!

**Korin: **Ohh… shut up Kazuki!

**Youhei: **But you really are cute Korin…

**Korin: ***sigh* not you too Youhei… well anyway let's get goin… hey Hanon…why the serious face all of the sudden?

**Hanon: **ohh nothing… I just remember our past memories together… hey… Youhei is one of the Heartrob boys now…

**Korin: **Really! That's great… _(I really don't want to talk about the past…)_

_ We are all having fun talking with each other… when we get to the school… Hanon excuse Youhei for a while… she said she's gonna talk to Youhei privately about something that she wants to verify… she didn't tell us what is it, but she sure is very serious… time flies very fast… and it's already afternoon… Kazuki is already at there fight… the Heartrob boys made a banner for Kazuki, and that was really funny…ohh..Sakujun is here now…they are both gonna play the flute…_

_**Kazuki: **_I'm gonna defeat you Sakujun!

**Sakujun: **I don't think so Kazuki, I'm the one who will win and confess to her…

**Korin: **_(Huh? Confess to whom? Ohh it's starting now… Sakujun plays first, he played "partita"…that was really nice… every single girls on the campus were shouting "WE LOVE YOU SAKUJUN! YOUR AWESOME!"…now it's Kazuki's turn to play…and he played "morning mood"…now it's so refreshing, we are all shock…at Kazuki's performance…he is doing great…but he commit a mistake at the last note…he kneeled down while saying "I lost! I lost! I lost!")_

**-CHAPTER VI- The Anonymous Player is you?**

**Kazuki: **I lost! I lost! I lost!

**Korin: **That's ok Kazuki… you did an excellent performance… your so fantastic… even though your not a music student, you did great…

**Kazuki: **your too kind Korin… thanks…

**Sakujun: **Hi Korin! Did you like my performance?

**Korin: **Ahh.. yahh…

_Sakujun kneeled down, hold my hands and said:_

**Sakujun: **Korin, my princess, ever since I lay an eye on you… you immediately caught my heart… I love you Korin! Please say you love me too…

**Korin: **But… I… _(I'm so speechless… I wanna say I love you too but something is stopping me...)_

**Hanon: **Too bad Sakujun… Korin is in love with someone else… someone she met 3 years ago…

**Sakujun: **3 years ago? 3 years ago, the first time I lay an eye on you was at the Christmas evening… I was playing my violin at the roses when you came in at the glass house Korin…

**Korin: **_(whatduhh! He is the guy from 3 years ago? No…no…I can't believe it, why am I not happy at all..) _ You are?

**Sakujun: **yes I am…

**Hanon: **Korin! Don't believe him! He's lying! Sakujun don't lie! I know you just making that story!

**Korin: **_(Huh? Why is it Hanon shouting?)_

**Hanon: **Korin don't listen to him! Listen… the guy from 3 years ago was….

**Sakujun: **…was me, Korin… the reason why I broke up with Azumi is that, I found out that it was really you, the girl I love for so long…

**Korin: **_(Who? Who should I listen to?) _Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!

**-CHApter VII- The old letter…Youhei and Yuri are!**

_I run and run…I was crying…because…I don't know who should I believe…I stop running and I found myself standing in front of the glass house…I went inside to see the roses that Yuri planted when we we're young…and there…I saw a letter…a letter that is very old and dirty and almost impossible to read…but still…I tried to read it….when I'm about to read it…_

**Youhei: **there you are Korin, I've been looking all over for you…

**Korin: **_(Youhei!but why?I can see that he run and run just to find me, but why?) _What are you doing here Youhei? _(he come near me and hug me)_

**Youhei: **You silly girl, I saw you running with tears and then Hanon explain it to me… I'm worried that you might not stop crying…

**Korin: **and why is that?

**Youhei: **because they told me that… Yuri… is the only one who can make you stop from crying…

**Korin: **I knew it… that's what you guys we're talking about this morning… you know what… Yuri… he is so good at music… especially at violin… he got a warm and beautiful music at his heart… maybe… if he didn't die… he will be the greatest music here…

**Youhei: **I know! Ever since he was a kid, he loves his violin… he even take good care of the roses… and every single day… he… plays his violin at the garden of roses…

**Korin: **H-how? How did you know all about that? Only I and Yuri knows about that?

**Youhei: **because we're bestfriends… I met him when my family stayed here when I was little…

**Korin: **actually… for some reasons… there are times you look like him…

**Youhei: **it's because… he's my brother… my twin brother…

**Korin: **your… twin brother?! HOW!

**Youhei: **maybe your thinking how is it possible… Yuri was taken by my auntie who cannot give birth… so my mom and dad decided to let them take care of Yuri… but unfortunately… Auntie Belle died… and so did Uncle Ben… he chooses not to come with us and keep it a secret… now I know why… why he chooses to stay…

**Korin: **is it because, this is where your auntie live?

**Youhei: **no… its because of you… Hanon,Kazuki,Jirou,Vincent,Ryoga, and Killua… because the seven of you are his second family… and because you were very special to him that he can't let you go…

**-CHAPTER VIII- The Finale….? ^_^**

**Korin: **_(My tears start falling with the rain outside the glasshouse… he kept silent for some time…watching me cry near the roses…suddenly he took my hand and start running… I ask him where we will go, but there's no response… he take me to a place I've never seen before… far from the places I go… we went inside this huge place and then suddenly the door close… it was very cold in here then become warm because of the chimney… he took the violin and start playing… on my surprise… the same music… the same music I heard 3 years ago, yesterday, and today… the same tune like 3 years ago… then when I look at the roof… I saw the constellation… he then stop…) _what's that tune? You played it 3 years ago at the glass house, am I right?

**Youhei: ** it's Romance… Yuri thought me that tune… he told me that it was his favorite… do you like the place?

**Korin: **yes! So it was you…the guy from 3 years ago at the glass house, the guy from yesterday at the garden, and today here…the guy that…

**Youhei:** 3 years ago…yes it was me, but before I play my romance, Yuri was playing his romance… maybe you just got a little confused on what's happening, let me take you home now… so you can take a rest…

**Korin: **wait… I want to tell you that….

**Youhei: **let's go now…

**Korin: **why? Why don't you want to hear what I want to tell you?

**Youhei: ** because… it's not the right time for that…

**Korin: **why not?

**Youhei: **you're having a fever…and it's very high…now...you need to rest so let's go home now…

**Korin: **I don't want to go home!

**Youhei: **Korin, wait!

**Korin: **_I run outside as fast as I can… he's an idiot… stupid… jerk… why… why is he avoiding what I'm gonna tell him… it's not like he can read my mind or whatever… I want him to know…how…how I really feel for him… but he won't listen… I suddenly remember the letter I saw… the old letter…_

_To my princess…._

_If ever you are reading this letter of mine right now… means you continue visiting our garden… garden of love *^_^* I love you…. Always remember that I love you… I'm sorry that I cannot be with you until the time that we grow old together… hehehe please don't cry… I hope you will still remember me even after I'm gone… I hope the guy that you will love will be the right one for you… the one that will never leave your side.. will never hurt you… I love you for eternity… but I hope you will move on and let yourself love again… love someone that will love you in return…if you want to talk to me… just go here in the garden… and let our roses listen to you as I listen to you up here…_

_-Yuri_

_Yes…. It's a letter from Yuri… that he didn't manage to give me… I miss him… Yuri… take me with you…_

**Yuri: **Korin, my princess… I'm sorry… you can't go with me… there are people who need you the most… I'm sorry… if I didn't leave you… you won't be hurt like this… I love you… please don't cry… Happy Birthday my princess…

**Hanon: **Korin! Korin! Korin! Wake up Korin, please wake up, I'm begging you Korin, if you don't wake up I won't forgive you!

**Jirou: **Korin, wake up, look we bake a cake for you… it's your birthday today… Korin… you will end up like a pig if you don't wake up…

**Vincent: **Hey…you are sleeping for whole 2 days now, WAKE UP!

**Kazuki: **How about if I give her a kiss, she might wake up…

**Hanon:** Ohh shut up Kazuki, she might be poisoned if it is your kiss…hey Youhei…how about you gave her a kiss…

**Youhei:** Korin, please wake up… I don't want to hear you say that you like me because I want… I want to tell you that I don't like you but I'm deeply in love with you at the right time… it's not the right time… I'm still in the middle of fighting a disease… you are the reason why I'm still fighting… so wake up Korin…

**HB Boys:** Hey! look! She's waking up! Korin! Korin!

**Korin: **whatduhh? What are you all doing here? And why is it there are tears on you guys?this is not my bed? where am I?

**Hanon: **Thank goodness you wake up… we are all so worried about you… you're here at the hospital… you we're running very fast at the rain, you fell down at the cliff… good thing Youhei was there to protect you…maybe because your fever that made you unconscious for 2 days…

**Karin: **Is that so? Thanks Youhei…thanks guys for your concern… _(they are all so happy… especially Youhei…I should forget about what happen… I guess he doesn't want to remember it as well… the next day… a day before the Magical University festival starts, a letter from Sakujun was given to me… it says "I'm sorry…sorry for telling lies… but its true that I love you…can we still be friends?" Azumi broke up with his first love and realizes that the one she truly love was Sakujun… Train start courting Hanon and he even joins the Heartrob Boys… Kazuki joins the music club… Jirou joins the tennis club, so did Ryoga, he also joins the tennis club, Killua and Vincent join the art club… Youhei? He didn't join any club… Hanon won the beauty contest at the campus… and me… I'm standing here in front of the roses… the glass house where I first saw him… saw him in front of the roses of Yuri… there I found his violin, I wonder where he is now… "Ave Maria" someone is playing Ave Maria… when I turn around…I saw him… I hold his violin and play it as well… that night..we played Ave Maria together…the night of Yuri's death anniversary and the night that the festival is officially open… 2 weeks later… Youhei ask me to dance with him… he told me that his disease is gone now… now he can tell me what he wants to tell me…)_

**Youhei: **Korin!

**Korin: **Yes! What is it Youhei?

**Youhei: **I'm just gonna say this once,ok! Tsk… where should I start?ahmm…you see… (his stomach roar) ohh sorry about that…

**Korin: **Hahahaha _(I laugh and laugh then it was my stomach roaring) _hey…let's grab something to eat first… _(he hold my hand very tight…then he said..)_

**Youhei: **I love you Korin… _(he then hug me very tight and he kiss me)_

**Korin: **I…I love you too Youhei….

_All night… we spent… all night together at the garden while gazing at the sky…now…the story of Korin and Youhei is OFFICIALLY STARTING ^_^_


End file.
